Such Sweet Revenge
by Daunyel Shaffer
Summary: Getting even with Dean is Such Sweet revenge.


SUCH SWEET REVENGE

The darkness surrounded them as the Impala drove down the dark road. Pennsylvania had turned out to be a hot spot for vampires and witches and Dean was in the mood to take out both. Sam was on the phone with Bobby, getting information that would help them into finding the lair and taking them out. But as the moon raised high in the sky, did things go wrong.

The Impala stalled and Dean pulled it to the side of the road, cursing at the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered as he got out of the car and went to check the engine. Sam on the other hand sat in his seat, looking out his window suspiciously. He felt unsafe here and was about to warn Dean when he heard a thud and a moan. He looked out the windshield and saw Dean lying on the hood, his eyes shut.

"Hey boys, ya'll want to see this!" a country accented voice said and a young woman came from the shadows and lifted her arms and threw Dean hard to the ground.

Sam shouted at them and she turned her attention to him. "Well, well, we have another play toy to mess with. How sweet is that?" she said as 4 guys appeared behind her, their eyes dark as night.

"What do you want?" he yelled and felt himself being pulled from the car as the door flung open. He was shoved to the ground and he panted hard as the breath was knocked out of him.

"We want to play with you damn hunters. What gives you the right to come into our land and try to mess with us?"

Sam looked up to her skeptically. "I have no clue what you mean."

She laughed, "Sam Winchester, you sure are a stupid fuck. We know who you and Dean are, and what you are. Why do you think we were sent here for?"

Sam gritted his teeth, "We heard about vampires and witches in the area, we weren't going to do nothing unless we had to."

"Oh really?" she said, "And from what I heard on your phone, you asked for a poison to take us out. How cruel is that? I'm human, you fool, not some demon!"

"Human?" he shouted and got to his feet and stared at the woman. He paused, taking in her beauty. "Witches are demons, they control you. I was going to save you!"

She shook her head, "Unlike the witches you've dealt with, my family lineage comes from witchcraft, we are either pure or evil, but never possessed. Once you get that through your thick skull, the better. I am not possessed and never will be."

Sam shook his head as he finally heard Dean groan. "What are you going to do with us?"

"Torture you until you come to your senses sounds about right."

The boys laughed and disappeared into the darkness. She snapped her fingers and suddenly they were in the car and she was driving, and boy Dean was going to be pissed.

"Now do you believe I am evil?" she asked and looked over to him since he sat in the passenger seat.

"I don't know. I really don't. You feel human, yet there is something about you."

She smiled for the first time, "I'm part angel Sam. My family is not quite the normal. I have powers yes, but I don't use them to hurt people. And what I said back there about playing, it was a coy. My brothers and I do it all the time to scare people. I'm sorry about it now."

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, his side ached. "Did I hurt you that badly?"

He nodded, "My ribs hurt."

"Oh dear." she said and placed a hand on him. Soon the pain was gone and he felt perfect.

"What did you do to me?"

"I healed you as I will heal your brother. You and I am alike Sam, you have a power within and I can help you control it."

Sam had no clue what she meant, but as she slowed the car, did he realize they had pulled up in front of a large country farmhouse. "Where are we?"

"We're at my home Sam. You and Dean are in trouble and if the vamps find out that you are in their lair, they'll come after you, so instead I will protect you here. My family is really strong and we've fought them off before and we'll do it again."

"Why don't you just kill them?"

"We could, but we would be just like them. We can't afford going to the darkness."

Sam felt it then, the pure honesty of her words. She was human, trapped in a world of darkness, yet she controlled it with all her might. Maybe he could help them destroy the vampires once and for all.

"I'll help you take them out. But they have to go."

She nodded, "Lenore told me as much. You do remember her, right?"

Sam nodded, "Where is she?"

"She's here, being protected; her and her followers are helping us."

"Then Dean and I will help when he awakens."

She snapped her fingers and they were sitting in the living room. There was many people there and Lenore too. "Sam has agreed to help, though, Dean on the other hand will be quite the challenge."

One of her brothers muttered and she shot him a look and he silenced himself. "I may as well introduce myself. I'm Vaya. And welcome to Heissen Manor."

Sam said hello to everyone and reached over to check on Dean. An old woman came to his side and brushed his hair away and chanted some words before placing her hands on him. A white light radiated over him. "He'll be fine now, as for my sons, they'll apologize once he wakes." she said and turned to Sam, "I'm Malaka, mother of Vaya."

Sam said hello. "When do we go after the vampire lair?" he asked, ready to kill off the vamps.

"Soon." Lenore said, "We must be sure we have them surrounded."

Vaya shook her head, "Though I sense them nearby. They know Dean and Sam are here."

Malaka sighed, "Board the windows quickly. We must prepare to fight."

Before anyone could move, three windows exploded inwards and Sam was knocked from the couch, Dean already coming alert and pulling out the Colt. "What the hell is going on Sam?" he yelled.

"Vampires."

"What? And where are we?"

"The Witches' Lair. They're here to help."

Vaya had already pulled Dean up and looked into his face; he stared at her in surprise. "Vaya?"

"No time Dean, the vamps are here and we have to fight."

"No you don't. How many are there?"

"Five."

"Hold them still and I have the Colt, it'll kill them once and for all."

Vaya nodded and looked to her brothers and cousins. They surrounded Brink and his gang. And boy did he look pissed.

"Vaya how could you betray us?"

"You did that yourself Brink. You tried to kill the town and make them like you. How cruel and wrong is that?"

"You'll die!" he yelled as two of his boys went crashing to the ground, turning to dust.

"Not really going to happen." Dean said as he shot the other two before starring at Brink face to face. "And so we meet again."

"Bastard." he said as Dean fired once more taking out Brink.

"They'll never learn will they?" he said as he turned to Sam and found nothing. "Sam?" he said.

"Sam!?" Dean said as Sam shook him awake, "Come on Dean, I'm right here. We got to get going. Bobby found a lair of vamps and witches in Pennsylvania."

Dean flew out of bed and looked at Sam with confusion. "But..." he stopped and shook his head, "Damnit Sam, I had a premonition and it's your entire fault. Next time, DO NOT PISS OFF THE SUPERNATURAL!" he yelled and marched into the bathroom.

Sam laughed, for once Dean was feeling what he normally did and as he whistled, he grinned as Vaya came out from the shadows. "I told you it would work."

"And we'll let him suffer a bit longer."

Vaya laughed, "You are so cruel Sam Winchester, but I like it." she said.

Sam nodded, "I do too, and it's about high time I got even with Dean."


End file.
